Warriorcat fanfic
by thatonetrshyfangirl
Summary: Just my stupid fanifc


Leader: Midstar she-cat with a gray pelt and white paws ( Kairi)

Deputy: moontail she-cat with brown spots ( Allison )

Medicine cat: Icecloud she-cat with blue eyes apprentice rosepelt ginger she-cat. (icecloud: Katie, rosepelt: Kayla )

Warriors: broken moon brown tom with white paws ( Corbin)

Feathercloud: tom with a brown and grey spotted pelt and white paws.( kaiyo ) Duskfur stone grey she cat with yellow and amber eyes( kairi ) Applefur ( no one ) Petal wisker Flower heart

Queen's: Tiny expecting broken moons kits ( Hailey )

Kits: Mintkit ( lauren ) Rabbit(garrison)

**Chapter one**

Chapter one

It had been three moons and tiny was soon to deliver her newborn. Rosepelt was soothing tiny as best as she could while ice cloud was giving her some borage and making a moss bed. Rose pelt whispered to ice cloud she ready. "Ok, tiny you going to push when we say ready 3,2,1 now. Now rosepelt gently nip at the sac to open it then lick the kit to warm it up."

"Can I see my kit tiny crooked? Yes, rose pelt gently whispered. I'm going to name her mint kit." "Broken moon come here she's here our kit." Broken moon came into the nursery, "oh, it's a girl." "Are you disappointed in her?" "A little bit I was hoping for a tom like me we need more of those in the clan anyways take your kit she now yours I'm not looking after her. I wanted to wail out like a kit, no he doesn't deserve her.

I will make sure you have the perfect mentor and mate once you're old enough my kit. Mintkit chased a moth around the nursery, "mom I'm bored." "Go to see if the warriors can give you anything to do. Ok." She bounded out of the den, "Hey broken moon is there anything I can do to help?"

Broken moon thought for a moment "not really go see your excuse of a mother". Mint kit tilted her head to the side "what do you mean"? "Go to the nursery and go away". "Broken moon" midstar scolded him "she's just a kit leave her alone. Plus we have a visitor he appears to a thunderclan kit". "Welcome little one what is your name"? I'm rabbit kit and where's the nursery? Midstar pointed with her tail "over there young one". "Who's gonna feed me he wailed, mommy where are you" he cried. "Tiny will young one she will love as morning stream did". "Ok thank you" he ran into the nursery, mint kit gasped, another kit have you come to play? What is wrong with you is she on poppy seeds? No, she's my daughter and she's been lonely for 4 moons. "Oh, well what do you want to play then?" Mountain warriors." I will be an enemy cat and you can a mountain warrior.

From this day forward you shall be known as a mint paw. Also, you, rabbit kit shall be known as rabbit paw. Rabbit paw, Mint paw, Rabbit paw, Mint paw. Mint paw your mentor shall be broken moon. And Rabbit paw your mentor will be feather cloud. Mint paw here now where going hunting. Yes, broken moon woah broken moon you know the rules they have to sit a mini vigil. So starting at sun sit in silence until moonhigh. Right he grumbled. You two head to the apprentice's den. I'm sorry you have the grumpiest mentor. He's also my father who left me as a kit so yeah I guess I don't really mind and really really could care less about me. Oh, I'm sorry about that must suck. Hey, it's time for us to sit a vigil. Ok well, I guess we just sit here. Rabbit paw yawned well we can finally sleep. Yeah, I think so as well. Mint paw trashed about in her sleep. Mint paw Mint paw get your lazy mouse brain self up. Yesh broken moon coming. Ok, lazy piece of mouse dung we are learning fishing catch the biggest one you can if you lose no prey for you tonight. And you get to say because? I'm your mentor fox dung. Ok, whatever you want. By the end of the evening, mint paw caught five huge trout and a water vole. Happy broken moon. Yes now go put it in the pile and don't talk to me like that again got it. Mint paw mint paw "oh, huh what yeah sorry what do you need rabbit paw?" You know when we were still in the nursery and we would pretend to be parents. Oh yeah that was fun but I don't think it's very cute do it as apprentices she laughed. Well, I wouldn't mind when were warriors if I could be your mate. What I'm sorry rabbit paw but Feathercloud and I well we already had that planned I think I'm sorry. Selfish, Selfish, you're always selfish… rabbit paw it was feather cloud what is the meaning of this. Rabbit paw spun around it's not what it looks like.

Chapter 2

Hey, are you ok mint paw oh yes feathercloud. Tomorrow you, me, a lake. Ok. Broken Moon was sharing tongues with feather cloud in the clearing. I can't believe I'm stuck mentoring my own daughter plus she is not the sharpest apprentice. I think she a fine apprentice why do you hate her so much? You would watch her die and be pleased, wouldn't you? Feathercloud sighed I got to go. Mint paw was waiting by the lake. Oh, feather cloud you made it she mewed. I wouldn't miss our meeting, so we are going to collect moss for the elders. Oh, but I thought she held back a whine. Feather cloud was chuckling stupid furball we will do that at the end. , not my mentor why are we doing this? Cause' it's fun to hang out with you. Mint paw purred really? Mint paw from this day forward you will be known as mint leaf and rabbit paw you shall be known as rabbit heart. Finally, I don't have to deal with my mang pelt apprentice. He lunged at mint leaf you finally know how you disappointed me. He clawed her pelt you worthless piece of fox dung. She bites broken moons tail and nipped his hind leg. "Enough" mid star called. "Broken moon come see me in my den now"! And mint leaf go see rose pelt. Mint leaf looked at her pelt she wailed my fur it's ripped how am I going to she cut herself off. Rose pelt was dashing over to her are you ok. Let me fetch some cobwebs and some comfy and dock. Thanks, and can I talk to you. Sure she padded toward the medicine cat's den. Look my kits I'm worried about my scratch and I wondered if my kits are hurt at all. Well, your kits are ok. But you have 2 moons so you should move into the nursery soon. You know what the next half moon. Broken moon looked at his leader emotionless. Yes Mid star, you have dishonored your position you shall be exiled. Over that piece of .. No! You must leave or I shall have you gone myself. He tried to lunge at the elderly leader and succeed and ripped her last three lives right out of her. He lapped the blood from his paw. Moon tail had just seen this happen. And killed broken moon without thought. Mint leaf padded to the nursery. She sighed. Finally someone new … oh my star clan my daughter having a litter who's the father? Nobody she mumbled trying to kept it secret. Fine but you look like your expecting soon like a week away. Great then everybody will find out mint leaf grumbled. Oh, my mint leaf why are you so upset about the kits. It's not the kits she said between washing. It's the father, we were friends until well a meeting by the lake. Feathercloud padded into the nursery and smiled. Tiny shooed him out of the den. So that's the father I know a tom who might want to be the "father". No, I take full responsibility and if it's rabbit heart tell him these are feather clouds. Mint leaf was waiting for ice cloud and rose pelt, ice cloud gave rose pelt again the order of nipping the sacs. Mint leaf then got spasms rose pelt it's coming hurry. The first kit came she nipped the sac then licked the kit to warm it up. Then another set of pain spasm shot through her body then blood spilled. Ice cloud carried the kit outside and buried it. Then another set of spasms and the third kit came. A tom, ice kit the first kit was she-cat flower kit. Then once again another set of spasms two kits she-kit and another she-kit. One final set of spasms and the last two kits were stillborn. But due to the pain, she was passed out so ice cloud just went and buried the last two. So " you have three she-kits and a tom, What will you name them? The first one looks like feather cloud so sky kit. Then second she-cat looks like the sunset so dusk kit. The third kit looks like the ocean sand, so coral kit. And the last one ivy kit.

Chapter 4

Feather cloud bolted in the nursery. Oh yay, the kits he cried. There perfect what are the names? The tom sky kit, the first she-cat dusk kit, the second she-cat coral kit, and the last one ivy kit. Apparently, three died. Oh… well, at least we have our four beautiful kits. They are so cute, I glad you think they aren't a disappointment like my father thought I was. Now that Moon tail is now our leader who would be the deputy. Oh, wait it would probably be rabbit fur or tiny. Yeah. "Cats old enough to catch their own prey come for a clan meeting". Moon star spoke the new mountain clan deputy shall be tiny. Your new name shall be tiny bird. " tiny bird, tiny bird." They chanted. "Wow, this is a huge honor thank you. Tonight you shall accompany me to the moonstones, I need to share tongues with them to tell them I have picked my deputy in replacement of me and our beloved mid star." Once at the moonstone she settled in front of the big shining stone. "Wow I have seen this only once in a dream, but that was it.", "Well tiny bird just press your nose against the stone but it might be cold, just saying." Tiny bird lied down next to the stone she was right she thought. It's freezing. In her dream, she saw her mother mossflight and her father stone leap. Mom dad her voice trailed off as she saw her clan mates drowning in water. She woke of shrieking, "tiny bird are you alright?" "water will destroy us all". Rose pelt was still grieving for ice-cloud she died only 2 moons of a green cough. " Coral paw can you get some marigold". Coral paw bumped in the stone pillar on the way out of the den. " I hate being partially blind in in my left eye. " Hey, one eye" it was duskfur. She had become a warrior only because she brought back an owl. " Icepaw walked up to me. "hows my sister?" "fine". "heh, made you flinch". "I can't flinch, I cannot see movement and I'm blind in my left eye mouse brain". " Duskfur" "I want you on patrol". It was Feathercloud, " coming"! She shouted she ran off to join the hunting patrol. Gosh, she saw mint feather getting close to feather cloud. Why is that low life getting close to my mother she wondered. Meh probably talking about hunting techniques. She shrugged it off, When she looked back she saw feather cloud with a horrified expression, mint leaf was killing apple fur. " what are doing"? Apple fur shrieked!

" You tried to drown skypaw are you insane he is my baby". " I was not she scoffed" " idiot she screamed" " My son could have died thanks to your ignorance" " she lunged at apple fur but ivy paw happened to try to jump into river at that moment. " sky paw"! She screamed until she realized applefur kept his head under. She took the killing bite and clawed the remains. Feather cloud ran to his son and mate. He dragged his poor son out of the water and yelled for rose pelt. She dashed over to her " what's wrong…" " Get to my den now he will die if we don't very sever water cold". Feather cloud picked up his son and scurried to the camp. "Coral paw get me feverfew and two poppy seeds". Coral paw went to the back of the store to grab the herbs and rushed back to her mentor. sky paw was unconscious. He woke up in what look to be a hell's world he continued to walk and a shadow warrior popped up " hello little one what are you doing here you look to young to be dead fully". He woke up in an instant and kicked his sister coral paw on accident while flailing around. What is the matter with you are you ok? "He he talked to me telling me i'm too young to die". He wailed Rose pelt gave the pulp to the kit and he recoiled in disgust. "I know she soothed it going to be bitter but this seed will make it all better". Mint leaf walked in to camp semerd in blood and walked her self in to warrior den dusk pelt was the only other warrior besides her mother, tiny bird, but she was pregnant with broken moon kits and never left the nursery since. I thought to myself would I get exiled forced to leave my kits. " All cats old enough to hunt gather in the stone circle for a meeting". " I have news from feather cloud that mint leaf has killed apple fur". Murrers of shock ripple around the clan. " I moonstar, promise I have my reasons she tried to drown my son in the river". "Your son really"? I stared guilty around the clearing. I told everyone except my mom these were rabbit hearts kits. I looked at her what does moonstar mean her kits? We both know there our kits and we both agreed if she didn't want to say it would be rabbit hearts. "Moon star I know this seems odd but they really are mine and my mates no one else's". " Really"? " Rabbit heart over here, you said they were yours and nobody else's". " Moonstar they are mine and feather clouds no one else's". Rabbit heart lunged at her in fury. " You liar you said they were mine". " Yes because I was embarrassed at first to say it but they really are his". " Stop"! " Mintleaf and feathercloud my den ". Every one just passed away some bumped rabbit hearts shoulder. " Nice work idiot" it was ivy paw, "well your mother murdered someone to save you petchic thing of fur you call yourself a paw' ". At least my mother didn't leave for someone else's kits". He sneered. "Skypaw let's go you going to be last for your assessment". " Crap that's today hey ivy paw let's go petal wisker is taking us let's go". " coming brother". After the assessment they were exhausted. They were just waiting around in the apprentices den. " Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey met in the stone circle". " skypaw and ivypaw from this day forward you skypaw shall be known as sky heart and ivy paw you shall be known as ivy tail". " Ivy tail, sky heart , ivy tail, sky heart". Mint leaf walked out of the warriors den and ran over and smothered her kits with affection. Petal wisker lumber around the clan it was the being of new leaf and she was looking pulmper than others. " Petal wisker are eating more than usual" it was duskfur who made the comment. " What no " She was stopped by tiny bird "go to the nursery it's not healthy for the kits if you keep up your activity keep calm for a while". Duskfur looked off at flower fur she was beautiful cat with her creamy white and blond orange spots with soft green and blue eyes. " dusk fur" it was oh course flower fur. Dusk fur turned around " What's up flower fur", "could you walk with me"? " Sure whats up ". " I think i like you but im so sorry for bothering you if you don't feel the same way". She crashed in flower fur " i'm completely ok with this and I love you to so much, these feeling have been there but". She was silenced but a gentle lick on the face "shh"


End file.
